


A Little Less Conversation

by Kalibear



Series: Conversations [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalibear/pseuds/Kalibear
Summary: Caleb wants to make up to Molly after a disagreement. Mollymauk has his own ideas about how the night should go.





	A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that neither Caleb nor Mollymauk have a completely accurate understanding of a Dom / sub relationship. There is full consent on both sides, but for reasons elaborated on in the end notes, there are gaps in their understanding of the finer points of BDSM.
> 
> And a big thanks goes to Bluroux for betaing! A million thank yous for your patience when Google Docs was being a pain!

Over the din of the crowd, Caleb could clearly hear the rasp of a chair being dragged across the rough wooden floor. He prayed it was one of the villagers the Mighty Nein had saved from that necromancer and not one of his friends. He ducked around one group of people and through another, employing all the tricks he knew to become invisible in a crowd.

A quick quip and musical laughter from behind him let him know that his attempted escape had been noticed and by the last person Caleb wanted to talk to right now. Thankfully, Mollymauk didn’t speak until they were in the relative privacy of the stairwell. “Okay, so we’re alone. Are you really all right? You weren’t keeping anything from Jester? She has enough magic left to heal you. Or Nott still has a few potions. You don’t have to keep anything from us anymore.”

“I am fine, Mollymauk.” Caleb’s voice was tight. He’d rather fight the wizard and his undead minions again than spend another hour in the heat and noise of the party below. It seemed like the whole village had come to the inn to buy drinks for their new heroes and Caleb had no energy left to deal with so many adoring faces. He wanted to tell Molly to go back and enjoy himself, but Caleb knew that he would not be put off so easily. “Just a couple bruises from falling.”

“You’re sure? You went down pretty hard—“

“I know I am just a squishy wizard, but even I will not break from a simple fall.” Caleb twisted the key in their door harder than necessary, somehow pinching his finger in the process. The twinge of pain made him even more irritated at Molly. “You did not need to leave the celebration just to babysit me.”

“Well, it’s not always about you, is it now, dear?” Mollymauk punctuated this statement by slamming the door closed behind him. Caleb flinched and Molly started to apologize, his expression slipping into misery.

“Nein, no,” Caleb couldn’t quite make himself meet Molly’s eyes, but as he quickly rewound their conversation in his head, he realized that there hadn’t been pity in Molly’s tone, just concern. He was getting better at reading his friends' faces and voices, and much better with Molly in particular, but he still had his lapses. “I was mistaken to assume. Speak, Mollymauk. Please.”

Mollymauk took a moment to take off his coat and swords and carefully hang them on the hooks by the door before sitting on the bed and working on his high boots. He spoke without looking at Caleb. “Some of the people I worked with at the circus, some of them were born to that life. Their parents—grandparents, even—were performers and it was all they knew and all they wanted. Others came to the circus from the outside. They left their places of birth, their blood families—both the good and the bad—and they found a new home, a new family with the circus. Often these new connections were stronger than the old. If they weren’t—well, there were some who’d be around a month or two before moving on. Not everyone got along all of the time, but there were pockets, people more siblings than any who shared blood, people who found the parent they needed or wanted, but never had when they were a child. And then there was me.”

This was when Molly looked up at Caleb. Despite his usual aversion, Caleb met Molly’s eyes, held his gaze. “Ja, there was you?”

“In many ways, I was born into the circus. But I didn’t have the same generational grounding in it that the others did. And I didn’t know enough of the outside world to really say that I chose the life. I was always caught in the middle and except for Yasha—and to a certain extent, Gustav—I didn’t have many close ties. I don’t know how long I could have—or would have—stayed if things in Trostenwald had gone differently and I hadn’t met you. Met all of you. I was lost and only just beginning to realize it. Do you understand what I’m saying? The Nein—as fucked up as we all are—the Nein is my family. My chosen family. And to look over and see you, Beau, and Jester all down and not moving and not being able to do anything—“

Caleb looked away. Molly’s stricken expression was more than he could bear at the moment. “It was only a sleep spell—“

“I didn’t know that! And I was stuck all the way across that fucking graveyard, with all of those skeletons between us. If Nott hadn’t made that shot . . . I might have lost half of my family, half of my heart. So yes, I know that you are capable and smart and powerful. And I know that you are okay, that you didn’t lie. But I saw you on the ground, still and bleeding, so forgive me if I have the need to make sure.”

Caleb nodded, not sure how to reply. Molly sighed and went back to his boots. He also removed his stockings before standing, stretching, and tossing the whole bundle down beside his backpack at the end of the bed. Caleb could hear him rummaging in the bag and thought once more that Molly should let him reorganize the messy contents. The part of his brain not tracking Molly was trying to think up a reply, to come up with some way to ease the tension in Molly’s shoulders. He picked at a loose thread on his coat pocket as he thought. Realizing that he was still fully dressed finally gave him the answer that he was looking for.

“Mollymauk?”

“Yes, darling?” Molly answered a little absently as he kept looking through his bag, no doubt searching for the whetstone he was always misplacing.

“I think, uh, I may need your assistance with my, uh, coat.”

“Your coat?” Out of the corner of his eye, Caleb could see Molly look up in confusion.

“Ja, I, uh, seem to have pulled a muscle and it is preventing me from removing my coat.”

“You pulled a muscle?” Mollymauk stood up to face Caleb, scepticism written all over his face.

“Ja.” Caleb looked everywhere, but at Mollymauk.

“And didn’t notice it until right now?” Molly walked over to stand right in front of Caleb.

“Nein.” There was a knot in the wood floor that looked remarkably like a duck. It became the most interesting thing in the world to Caleb while waiting for Mollymauk to answer.

“Are you asking for me to take care of you, Caleb?” Molly put a finger under Caleb’s chin, gently pushing, asking him to make eye contact.

They didn’t always do this. Hadn’t always known what “this” was. The first time Caleb had gone nonverbal and glassy-eyed in bed, Molly had been sure that he had somehow triggered a truly horrific memory. And Caleb wouldn’t—couldn’t—tell him what he had done wrong. So Molly tried to be extra gentle and attentive, letting Caleb take the lead, but it didn’t help. After a few weeks of lackluster lovemaking, terse conversations, and almost arguments, Jester cornered Molly and asked why Caleb was looking like he was getting regularly fucked by a cactus instead of a hot, purple teifling dick. Mollymauk was so desperate to fix things that he spilled out the whole story to her. And she told him a few stories about some of the things that went on within the walls of the Lavish Chateau. A few awkward conversations later, Mollymauk and Caleb worked out their rules.

“Yes, Molly. Please.” Caleb wasn’t used to initiating their game. It was Molly who usually noticed when Caleb’s demons were getting the better of him and made the offer. This asking—this realizing that he might have something to offer, that Molly might be receiving more than physical pleasure from their games—this was new. So while his answer was his usual response to Molly’s offer to take care of him, Caleb’s hesitant tone was not. And Molly noticed.

“Caleb. Thank you, darling. Go set your spell and lock the door.” The Nein might be on the outskirts of the Empire and the heroes of this village, but Caleb’s security measures were part of their ritual. Caleb wouldn’t be able to relax otherwise. As soon as the alarm spell was cast, Caleb returned to stand before Molly, ready for the next step. “Can you tell me your words?”  
             
“Fire to stop. Purple for all’s well.”

“Good lad. Now you said you needed help with your coat?”

Caleb nodded, already starting to unwind.

“Well, we’ll have to do something about that, won’t we, darling?” Molly placed his right hand on Caleb’s chest—right over his heart—before sliding it under the lapel of Caleb’s coat, over his collarbone, and down over his shoulder, pushing the coat as he did so. He dragged his talons slowly back along the path his hand had traced, leaving his right hand to feel the thump of Caleb’s heartbeat. Caleb shivered as Molly repeated the same movements with his left hand, leaving the coat caught just above Caleb’s elbows. Molly skimmed both hands up along Caleb’s neck, flexing his wrists so the back of his fingers grazed the stubble on Caleb’s face before turning his hands back to cradle Caleb’s face between his palms. “Open your eyes, love.”

Caleb hadn’t known he closed them. It was an effort to open them, but worth it to see Mollymauk’s smile. “Hallo.”

“Hi.” Molly leaned forward to drop a kiss on Caleb’s nose before walking behind him and sliding his coat fully off. Caleb’s book harness was removed just as carefully and both were hung next to Molly’s own coat. Rather than make Caleb walk, Molly picked up a chair from near the table and set it behind Caleb. “Sit, I’ll get your boots.”

Caleb sat. His mind—usually moving, thoughts twisting and turning over each other, knotting and contradicting themselves, and threatening to choke him from the inside out—his mind started to run slow like the molasses he kept in one of his coat’s many pockets. He felt the small tugs of Molly loosening his bootlaces, the slight chill on his feet when boots and socks were removed, but most of his attention was focussed on the glint of gold of the chains and charms among Molly’s horns and hair. “You are very pretty, Mollymauk.”

“Thank you, dear, that’s always nice to hear. Now, I’ve been thinking while I was down here, and once I get you all nice and naked, you’re going to go lie down on the bed, and I’m going to give you a massage.”

Caleb frowned. “Mollymauk, I have a confession.”

“Yes, Caleb?”

“The pulled muscle was a ruse; I lied to you. You don’t have to give me a massage.” Caleb had to look away. He knew it was likely that Molly hadn’t been fooled. He knew that Molly cared for him and he knew that Molly wouldn’t stop at this point in the game unless there was some sort of emergency. He knew all this, and still part of him was waiting for the day that he did or said something wrong, something that would cause Molly to leave. So he tried his best to be honest, tried to admit any shortcomings before Molly found them out on his own.

“Caleb, darling, I watched you help Nott out of the cart a couple hours ago and you haven’t been out of my sight since. I was fairly certain that you hadn’t pulled a muscle. But since you did lie, I suppose I have to punish you.” Molly sighed and shook his head. Caleb had actually known more about these types of games than he had realized. He just hadn’t connected the whips and blindfolds in some of the smut that he read to the calm and floaty feeling he got when Molly took charge in bed. Mollymauk was the first person with a penis who Caleb had had sex with and his first adult relationship; he had just thought that everyone felt like that when having sex with someone they loved. This was the first time that Mollymauk had mentioned punishment and part of Caleb was ready for the pain that he felt that he deserved. He didn’t really want to introduce true pain into their game—nothing beyond the bites and scratches that already happened—but the rules they had agreed to stated that Caleb would only use his stop word—fire—if he was not enjoying himself and Molly didn’t seem to notice. Caleb didn’t think that applied if Molly was going to deliberately hurt him. A squeeze of his thigh made Caleb realize how much his attention had drifted. “Are you all right there, dearest? You went away on me there and not in the fun way.”

“Ja, I am fine, Mollymauk. And I am ready for my punishment.” Caleb sat up straighter, met Molly’s eyes.

“Ca—“ Molly frowned, looking up at Caleb. “Nevermind. That’s a talk for later. Go strip off and get on the bed. I’ll be right there.”

Caleb did as he was told. He knew that it would only hurt more to be hit while he was tense and he tried to relax his muscles, but they persisted in constricting to the point of trembling. He could hear Molly move around the room. He thought that Molly was undressing, thought maybe that he was looking through their bags. Caleb wanted to look. He hadn’t been told not to, but it seemed like cheating, like part of the punishment was the anticipation. So he closed his eyes tightly, and counted his own heartbeats to distract himself. He jumped when glass clinked against wood nearby.

“Whoa, it’s okay, it’s just our little magic jar.” Molly pressed a hand firmly against Caleb’s chest. Pumat Sol had enchanted the jar so that every time it was opened it was filled with a fresh portion of solid oil. He had talked Molly out of a less expensive enchantment—a variation on the grease spell—as _respectfully, if the contents in question are to be used for any, uh, personal matters, than it might be wise to invest in a more costly, but ultimately more versatile product, that is also, in my humble opinion, far more appealing to a number of the senses._ Caleb hadn’t known that firbolgs could blush, and it had been a contest as to who—Caleb or Pumat three—had been redder, but Caleb had to agree that the final product not only looked and smelled better than the result of the grease spell, but it felt nicer on his skin. The Nein used it for everything from massages to greasing squeaky hinges, and Mollymauk even used it to cook when they ran out of lard on the road. He was waiting for exactly the right moment to tell Beau what he used to make those fried mushrooms that she liked so much. Caleb hadn’t yet decided if he wanted to be in the room when she found out or not. He suspected that she might know that Mollymauk did not have multiple jars as he claimed and she just preferred to exist in denial, but he did not want to be the one to tell her otherwise if she did not know. A light scratch along his chest brought Caleb’s thoughts back on track. Unfortunately, it also made him tense even more under Molly’s hand.

“Caleb, darling, we are definitely going to talk later about what you are expecting me to do to you, but right now, I need you to tell me where you are at. Purple or fire, Caleb?”

“Purple.” Caleb didn’t hesitate. He was ready to do whatever Molly asked of him.

“Right.” The bed creaked slightly as Mollymauk moved to straddle Caleb’s hips. “I’m going to give you exactly what you deserve. Your punishment has two parts. The first is that you do not get to touch my cock all night, not with your hands, not with your mouth; I might fuck you, but you do not get to touch me. Do you understand?”

Caleb nodded.

“The second thing is that unless you say fire, you will accept every bit of pleasure I can give you tonight.”

“But—“ Caleb looked at up Molly.

“Yes, darling?”

“I thought you were punishing me? For lying to you?”

“Caleb, love, think it through. I am going to stroke, scratch, lick, and bite every inch of you. I am going to make you come screaming, I am going to finger you until you beg me to stop. I am going to drag orgasm after orgasm out of you until you collapse. And even then, I might clean you all up, feed you, and cuddle you until I think you can go again.”

Understanding dawned. Caleb now looked Mollymauk in horror.

Molly grinned, fangs on display. “That’s right, love, I’m going to make you feel good, and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“Scheisse.” Usually—even when Molly was supposedly in control—usually Caleb was able to make sure that things were equal, that all pleasure was at least divided equally between them, if not weighted more towards Molly. Caleb liked to serve, liked to know he was there to be used for Molly’s gratification. Being told to just lie there and accept being pleasured—it bordered on cruelty. He started to reach up, not even knowing what part of Molly’s body he was aiming for. Mollymauk easily captured his hands, and pressed them above his head, holding them there while he leaned down closer to Caleb’s face.

“And there’s going to be rules. First rule—no talking unless I ask a direct question or if you need to stop things. Second, no touching. Keep your hands up there until I move them. And be warned—I might think of others as this night goes on.” Molly pressed closer, enough that Caleb’s erection pressed against his stomach, enough to drag his nose up along Caleb’s neck to just behind his ear. Molly softened his voice to a whisper “do you know how beautiful you look right now? You’re all flushed and pink and your eyes are all wide and a little wild. And each time you take one of those big, gasping breaths, I can feel just how hard you are, how much you want this. And you do want this, don’t you, dearest? You were just looking for an excuse, a reason to let me worship you as you deserve. You’re going to drop all those walls for me, going to just surrender and take everything I want to give you. You’re all mine, aren’t you, love?”

“Ja, ja, bitte, Molly, bitte.”

“Good boy.” Molly gently bit Caleb’s neck, high up, nearly behind his ear. He held the skin between his teeth as he flicked his tongue against it. He sucked lightly as he let the skin slip from his mouth. Imprints of his teeth surrounded pink, dewy skin. He growled. “Oh, this will be fun.”

Molly gave Caleb’s hands one last little squeeze before slowly sitting up. He ran his own hands through Caleb’s hair, dragging his talons over Caleb’s scalp, searching out those places on his head and neck and face where he knew that tension gathered, the places that Caleb rubbed tiredly when he was at his books too long. The knots there were almost as much a part of Caleb as his books and his cat, but for tonight Molly could press and push as long as he liked without Caleb wiggling away to avoid the fussing. Caleb tried to keep his eyes open, but Molly lightly pushed them closed. “Trust me, darling.”

All Caleb wanted was to be good enough for Mollymauk. He knew that there were many ways in which he failed, but here, now, he found it easy to do as he was asked. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to the feel of Molly’s hands moving down his neck, and along each shoulder. There was a break, a pause, a shift of weight, and then Molly’s hands were back, gliding over his skin with the help of a little oil. They had been out in the field for a while, away from hot baths and the scented oils that Molly always used to perfume the water. Caleb’s skin was dry and tight and he could feel oil melt on his body and sink into him. But it was Molly’s hands and Molly’s talons and occasionally Molly’s teeth and tongue and lips that were what really had Caleb softening. He let out little grunts and moans when Molly found his sore spots and worked them until muscles and tendons gave up all pretence of tension. His cock was still hard, but his arousal was muted, a background hum, almost comforting while his focus was on Molly’s touch.

“So fucking beautiful.” Talons grazed down his chest, leaving short-lived white tracks against the pink flush of his skin. Ribs, waist, hips, Molly didn’t leave anywhere untouched. He pressed a kiss to each nipple, to Caleb’s bellybutton, and to each of his hipbones. He nipped that spot, just above Caleb’s left hip, the spot that always made him jump a little, not enough to shake him out of the deep lassitude into which he was slowly sinking, but enough to have him open his eyes and smile at Mollymauk. “How are you doing, love?”

“Purple. So purple.” Caleb almost reached to pet Molly’s hair, those soft and silken curls that carried the smell of lavender. But just in time he recalled the rules and left his hands where Molly had put them above his head.

“Good job, remembering not to touch. Good boys get treats.” Caleb couldn’t quite help the way his eyes flickered over to his own cock, so close to Molly’s mouth. His hips raised just a bit, just enough to narrow the space even more. And Molly noticed. And he chuckled. “Nice try. But not yet.”

Evidently, Caleb had to wait until Mollymauk gave each leg the same treatment he had given Caleb’s upper body. Each thigh, both calves, and even Caleb’s ankles were massaged thoroughly. His anklebones were kissed and just above them were nibbled until that background hum of arousal started purring louder. The callouses on Molly’s strong hands pressed into his feet, into each toe, and a single talon traced each high arch of Caleb’s feet, causing him to shiver. And once Molly reached the very tip of the last toe on Caleb’s left foot, there was nothing more to do but travel back up Caleb’s body, licking and nipping, and sucking as he went. He gently pushed Caleb’s legs together, moving to straddle his hips. Again, Caleb thrust up, just a bit, but Molly put his thumbs just on his pelvic bones, letting his fingers press into lean muscle, and gently, firmly, he pushed Caleb to the bed. “Not yet. What kind of lover do you think I am? We haven’t even kissed yet.”

And as soon as Molly said that, all Caleb could think of was how much he needed to kiss Mollymauk. The moments that he had to wait while Molly lay down next to him, stretched out and pressed against his right side, those moments seemed like an eternity. Caleb kept his hands above his head, but he turned towards Molly and lifted his chin, begging as best he could without words to have Molly finally kiss him. When Molly leaned closer and only licked the length of Caleb’s bottom lip before pulling back, Caleb couldn’t help whimpering in disappointment. Molly was clearly just gorging himself on Caleb’s neediness, his eyes hungry, and when he tangled a hand in Caleb’s hair, he gripped it just a little too tight, and all Caleb could think was how perfect it all was. And then Molly kissed him. And things got better.

Long minutes slipped by as they traded open mouth kisses. Some were soft, gentle, flutters of lip against lip; others were biting, teeth sinking in and tugging, just enough pain to balance the pleasure. Caleb had closed his eyes again—the intimacy might have overwhelmed him otherwise. It also let him focus on the feeling of Molly’s soft skin scraping against his stubble and the prick of Molly’s fangs when Caleb swept his tongue over them. Caleb’s arousal went from a purr to a roar. He was so lost in the sensation of Molly’s mouth against his that the first firm tug on his cock caught him by surprise and he gasped into Molly’s mouth.

“That’s it, oh, you’re ready for this, aren’t you? No, no, don’t hold anything back.” With Molly’s encouragement and a few fast, rough strokes, Caleb went over fast, back arching off the bed, breath leaving him in punch out little gasps, and cum spilling white over the lavender of Molly’s hand. It was a climax that hit Caleb hard, but dissipated too soon. He collapsed back onto the bed, limp, but somehow unsatisfied. After all the build up, after all of Molly’s touches, Caleb couldn’t help feeling a twinge of disappointment. He tried to hide it, but Molly was watching his face. And Mollymauk grinned wickedly as he wiped his hand on a towel he had placed near the bed. “Oh, sweetheart, was that not enough? Do you want more?”

Caleb tried to turn away, suddenly embarrassed that his want was on display, worried that Molly would think him greedy. Molly grabbed his face, talons digging in just a bit, forcing Caleb to look at him. “That was a direct question, Caleb. Answer me. Do you want more?”

“Ja, yes.”

“Good boy. Roll over.”

Mollymauk followed a similar pattern—taking his time massaging down Caleb’s back, digging into the meat of his ass, down the back of his thighs, and back up. He left harder, deeper marks on Caleb’s back, licking and sucking, biting until Caleb knew the teeth marks would be visible for a day, even two. He wondered if he could get Molly’s mark tattooed onto his skin; make that proof of Molly’s favour indelible, permanently etched into his body. He shuddered at the thought; keened as Molly’s hands—those wonderful, strong, expressive hands—parted his ass and that tongue, sharp and pointed, that tongue swept over Caleb’s hole. Over, around, and dipping into, Molly’s tongue lapped at Caleb until suddenly it wasn’t and all Caleb could feel was a slight chill.

“Are you enjoying this, dear?”

“Ja, purple, bitte, Molly.” Caleb wasn’t sure what answer Mollymauk wanted so he gave him all of them.

“Then stop trying to run away from me.” Caleb hadn’t realized that he was grasping onto the bed frame, pulling himself away from the onslaught of sensation. Mollymauk grabbed him by the hips, pulling him back and up onto his hands and knees before diving back down to lick, suck, and even nibble at that tight ring of muscle. And like every other muscle in Caleb’s body, it softened and loosened under Molly’s attention. Molly must have kept the slick nearby as there was a barely a pause in his ministrations before a finger slipped in next to his tongue. There was no resistance to the intrusion and Molly moaned against Caleb. Another finger joined it and slowly started to fuck Caleb as Molly lifted his head to growl at Caleb. “Do you know how hard it is to not just fuck you right now? You’re pressing back, practically begging me for more, and all I want is to just spilt you with my cock and make you come until you cry.”

“Ja, yes, yes, more.”

Molly gave Caleb a swat with the hand not fucking him—not enough to hurt, but enough to serve as a reminder. “No talking, love. And you’re being punished. You don’t get to have my cock yet. You’re going to come on my fingers this time. And then I’m going to clean you up with my mouth. And then, maybe then, I might fuck you. Or maybe I’ll get you hard again and fuck myself on you. I haven’t decided yet.”

Caleb’s arms trembled and then gave out, leaving him with his head pressed against the bed and his hands tucked under his chest. His ass was in the air and all he could focus on was the fingers Molly had inside of him. He didn’t think he could speak even if he was allowed. Mollymauk put a hand on Caleb’s hip and gently encouraged him to start rocking back and forth, fucking himself on Molly’s fingers, feeling the stretch around them. Without warning Molly pulled his fingers completely out of Caleb, and he whined at the loss, even as he kept up the rhythm Molly had set for him. He wasn’t empty long. Molly had just reached for more oil, and when Caleb moved back, three fingers thrust into him. Molly crooked his fingers to press right against that spot that caused fireworks to go off behind Caleb’s eyes. Just like he had with the rest of Caleb’s body, Mollymauk pressed and rubbed, working his fingers against Caleb’s flesh. Only this time Caleb didn’t melt under Molly’s touch—he ignited.

Caleb was making noises that were barely human—moans and whimpers, a shout when Molly grazed a talon gently along and around each of his balls and down the length of his cock. A little more pressure, a grip instead of a graze, and Caleb would have come that instant. Instead Molly kept teasing him—firm pressure for a few seconds, another feather-light touch on his cock, and then backing off from his prostate to finger fuck him ruthlessly. There was no pattern, no rhythm anymore. Caleb would get close, try to grind back on Molly’s fingers, and a hand would grab his hip, holding him in place as he sobbed. “Not just yet, darling, you’re doing so well. I’m so proud. You’re so gorgeous like this. No, no, stay right there, you won’t be empty long. I’ll take care of you, I promise.”

The seconds that Caleb was empty seemed to be an eternity; only Molly’s voice—a bit ragged now, but still soothing to Caleb—kept him from actually breaking down in tears. He needed. He wasn’t sure what, but he knew Molly would give it to him. And sure enough, those hands, those beautiful hands were back on him, in him; Mollymauk whispering awed praise as Caleb took four of his fingers with only the slightest catch of his breath.

Now, now was when Molly set a pace that matched Caleb’s need. Four fingers twisting and turning inside, a constant pressure on his prostate, and the slightest flick of a forked tongue against his stretched rim, and Caleb came screaming. White fire flashed over every nerve, his whole body spasmed and shook, and it was long moments before he could hear Molly’s voice over the roar in his ears. “—so gorgeous. Good boy. Want you so much. Fuck me blind, you are a beautiful man. Turn over, turn over.”

Caleb could barely move, but he didn’t resist when Molly rolled him over onto his back. He did manage to put his hands back above his head and he was quite proud of that. Molly was between his legs, hands under his thighs, and mouth on Caleb’s messy cock. He was soft, sated, but Molly licked every drop of cum that he could find. It was wet and sloppy, and maybe it should have been disgusting, but Molly’s gaze were locked on Caleb’s face and the intense red of Molly’s eyes was the only thing that mattered to Caleb. He was gone, floating, mind soft and easy, and Mollymauk was touching him so everything was perfect. The stimulation from Molly’s hands and mouth barely even registered; it was so soft and gentle after the onslaught of sensation that had been his orgasm. Even when Molly’s mouth became more insistent and his hands gripped a little tighter, the only thing Caleb really noticed was when Molly stopped smiling. Caleb forgot all about the rules and reached down to stroke Molly’s hair. At least that was his intent. It was more like petting than stroking, but it got Molly’s attention. Molly sat back on his heels and took Caleb’s hand in his, holding it tightly. “Gods, Caleb, I can’t wait—I have to—I wanted you hard, wanted to make this good for you, but I am desperate to come. Is it too soon? Will it be too much if I just fucked you right now?”

Caleb knew it was important to answer, but forming words seemed impossible. His mouth was a little dry, and trying to gather his thoughts felt like trying to grab back a handful of dust after tossing it to the wind. But for Molly he tried. He loved Mollymauk. Loved when Molly touched him and when Molly smiled and he loved the look on Molly’s face when he was fucking Caleb. So Caleb tried. And he found the word that he wanted and he smiled. “Purple.”

Molly groaned. He spread Caleb’s legs, and gently pushed at his hole. He snatched his hand back when Caleb hissed a little, and looked up, an apology clearly ready.

“Purple.” Caleb found his voice quicker and was able to speak more forcefully. He wanted this. The haze had cleared from his head just a bit, and he wanted Molly. He softened his voice, trying to coax Molly. “Purple.”

“Okay, okay, you want this. You don’t have to tell me twice.” Molly grinned as he put slick on his cock and started to push into Caleb. “Well, I guess you—oh fuck, you feel good. You’re still so open, so wet.”

Molly kept his pace slow, dragging his cock out of Caleb, sliding back in and stopping for lingering moments. He leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of Caleb’s hips, fisting them in the blankets as he took a few deep breaths. Caleb reached forward, pushed Molly’s hair away from his face, smiled, and managed to hook one of his legs around Molly and pull him in deeper. Molly got the hint and started to fuck him harder, faster, grinding into him with a desperate intensity. Molly’s eyes glowed when he noticed that Caleb was hard again. “Good boy, yes, new rule: I’ll come when you do. Come on; get those hands on that cock. Let me see you bring yourself off. Hurry, I don’t think I can last. And if I come first, you’ll get another night of this.”

Caleb didn’t even register Molly’s threat of consequence. All Mollymauk had to do was ask, and Caleb was tugging roughly on his cock. It was still wet from Molly’s mouth, but just barely. Eyes on Molly, hands on his cock, Caleb put all of his energy into making himself come as soon as possible. He was almost in tears from the effort, his body protesting that it had had enough, but Caleb’s will had always been stronger than his physical shell, and his love for Molly surpassed them both. Still, his orgasm took him by surprise. His whole body shuddered and he saw Molly come with a loud shout before everything went dark.

“. . . breaks my heart, how young you look right now. I wish I could just keep you like this—fucked out and relaxed. Although our conversation might be a little one-sided given how quiet you get. Gives the ego a bit of a boost, knowing I fuck the words right out of you.” Caleb was smiling because Molly was talking. It didn’t matter what the words were, just that Molly was there and talking. He wanted to tell Molly how good he felt, but it was too much effort; every limb was heavy, and every thought seemed to come from far away. The only thing wrong was that Molly wasn’t beside him right now. Caleb managed to drag his eyes open to see Mollymauk washing his hands in the basin. The inn had one grand room and Molly—with help from Nott—had rigged the toss so he and Caleb got the room with the washstand and stack of passable towels. Now he wet one of those towels, and quickly rubbed it over his body. He pulled a flask from his pack, took a swig and swished it around before spitting it into the chamber pot. He then took another, larger drink before noticing that Caleb was looking at him. “Oh, there’s my boy. Look at you, all glassy eyed and smiling. Aren’t you a pretty sight? Although a bit of a messy one, right now. I suppose I can help with that.”

Wetting another towel, Molly took it and Caleb’s waterskin back over to the bed, setting them on the nightstand. “Here, darling, sit up, there’s a good lad. Let’s get you clean.”

Caleb sat, passive and pliant, as Molly wiped him down with the damp towel. He drank the water that Molly gave him, and happily nestled into the bed after Molly stripped off the now-filthy top blanket. “Oh, someone is not going to be happy with us. That is going to be a bitch to wash. Well, we’ll just leave a nice tip when we leave tomorrow. Just let me toss this in the corner, and open the window. Good thing it’s a warm night. I’m glad you like the heat; it’s never too hot to cuddle with you. You’re just right for me, you know that? Every night I thank the Moonweaver for meeting you and wonder how I got so lucky.”

As Mollymauk slipped into bed and curled around him, Caleb’s last thought before slipping into sleep was that Molly had it wrong. Caleb was the lucky one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So as is mentioned in the story, Caleb has read about BDSM in a smut book or two, but I imagine those books to be more like 50 Shades of Grey in how accurate and informative they are. And while Mollaymauk talked to Jester about what went on in the Lavish Chateau, I think her explanation went sort of like this:
> 
> "And you know, some people are all 'oh, who's my sweet little pet?' and others are like 'argh, get on the floor and lick my boots, you filthy ugly person' but there's like spankings, and ropes, and toys, and whatever you want. The important thing is that there's always rules and one person makes them and the other follows them. But you have to have your words! There's a word that stops everything and a word to say that everything is okay and they shouldn't be things you'd say during sex usually. So not like 'yes' or 'no' or 'Oskar'."
> 
> And then she wanted to know who was in charge and if there was going to be spankings.
> 
> And for those who might be interested, Molly's chosen words are "grave" to stop and "blue" to keep going.


End file.
